1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of tissue treatment, and more specifically to a system and method for applying reduced pressure at a tissue site.
2. Description of Related Art
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. The treatment of wounds using reduced pressure is sometimes referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure tissue treatment,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy.” This type of treatment provides a number of benefits, including faster healing, and increased formulation of granulation tissue.
Reduced pressure treatment systems are often applied to large, highly exudating wounds present on patients undergoing acute or chronic care, as well as other severe wounds that are not readily susceptible to healing without application of reduced pressure. Low-severity wounds that are smaller in volume and produce less exudate have generally been treated using advanced dressings instead of reduced pressure treatment.
Currently, the use of reduced pressure treatment is not considered a viable or affordable option for low-severity wounds due to the manpower required to monitor and change system components, the requirement for trained medical personnel overseeing treatment, and the high cost of treatment. For example, the complexity of current reduced pressure treatment systems precludes a person with little or no specialized knowledge from administering such treatment to oneself or others. The size and power consumption characteristics of current reduced pressure treatment systems also limit the mobility of both the treatment system and the person to whom the treatment is being applied. Also, the high cost of current reduced pressure treatment systems can preclude the accessibility of such treatment systems to some users. Current reduced pressure treatment systems are also typically non-disposable after each treatment, and require electrical components or other powered devices in order to generate the reduced pressure used in treatment.
While reduced pressure could be applied to low-volume and low-exudating wounds using traditional reduced pressure treatment systems, a need exists for a more simple system that allows reduced pressure treatment to be administered without specialized medical training. A need further exists for a system that uses little power and is compact, allowing a user of the system to remain mobile and participate in normal day-to-day activities. Finally, a system is needed that is inexpensive so that the system can economically be used by a single patient and then disposed of following the end of treatment for that patient.